Episode 6150 (31st October 2005)
Plot Yana helps Cilla prepare for her wedding. She gives her three kiss curls in the shape of "666" on her forehead. Les instructs Kirk to lie to the real vicar of St. Jude's Church to get him out of the way. Billy Brown turns up back from the army to be Les's best man. She convinces Les that he's already met Billy the night before. Billy plays along and Les is taken in. Sarah's put out when Scooter refuses to accompany her to the wedding. Les crashes the car into Status Quo's van. Les suffers whiplash and has to wear a neck brace to his wedding. Tracy insists Cilla must pay for her wedding flowers. Cilla smashes the Barlows' window intent on stealing them but fails and steals flowers from Dev's shop instead. Leanne arrives back for her dad's wedding. She tells Jamie she still loves him and still wants to marry him but he walks away. The church is locked. Billy forces a window and Chesney breaks in and lets Les, Father Abraham and Kirk in through the vestry door. The wedding takes place and Les and Cilla are married, albeit not legally. The real vicar arrives back. Kirk signals to Father Abraham to hurry up. He finishes the service at break-neck speed and then he, Les and Cilla leg it from the church. The proper vicar is astonished to see a wedding congregation leaving his church. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Scooter - Sushil Chudasama *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Diggory Compton - Eric Potts *Ronnie Clayton - Emma Stansfield Guest cast *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe *Billy Brown - Jay Martin *Francis Rossi - Himself *Rick Parfitt - Himself *Father Abraham - Carl Chase *Reverend Michael - Tim Preece Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Unknown roads in Weatherfield and Cheshire *St. Jude's Church - Exterior, main interior and vestry Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les and Cilla's big day arrives, but as the bride prepares for her wedding, Les has another run-in with Status Quo. To make things worse, Tracy refuses to hand over the flowers, the church doors are locked, and the real Billy turns up. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,540,000 viewers (2nd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD